To enable convenient assembling and fastening of a circuit board to a rack, and to enable easy disassembling of the circuit board from the rack when necessary, a quick release mechanism is usually provided on the circuit board or the rack. Various types of quick release mechanisms are known, and each type of circuit board has a corresponding quick release mechanism designed for it. To enable two mating objects, such as the circuit board and the rack, to be repeatedly assembled to and separated from each other in a quick and convenient manner, it is desirable to develop an improved quick release connecting device that includes means to assist in pushing away a first one of the two mating objects, so that the second object can be easily pulled out of the first object.